


Apex Legends: Random Battles

by 100coralines



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: just funny not funny Apex Legends interactions in game and more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100coralines/pseuds/100coralines
Summary: Legends spending time during battles and just chilling. The story starts with the introduction of the new legend Loba in the games. There are references about the Broken Ghost quest.
Kudos: 4





	1. Loba, the new Legend

A loud sound is covering the clear orange sky on Kings Canyon.

At the height where the transport ship is passing, you can see the island from above and notice the profound changes that occurred after the sinking of Skull Town. Now at the point of the disaster there is only a gigantic Leviathan’s skull suspended from a crane: the visiting card of a new Legend.  
A spectacular stage entry.   
All over the place you can see new buildings and pipes. A lot of pipes.  
On the ship all thirteen Legends are preparing to face one of the many battles that await them. All of them now hardened by previous struggles and by the various unexpected events that occurred in the game.   
Except for one. A charming girl sat looking at other people close to her. Some eyes rested on her with curiosity. Every now and then someone whispered but then silence fell again.  
Silence broken only by the out of tune voice of Mirage while singing 'Hooked on a feeling' with headphones on his ears, eyes closed and moves only carried by music.   
Wraith stared at him as she tried in vain to silence the voices in her head about the new girl, Loba.  
Bangalore was cleaning his weapons specially making noise while looking at the recruit.  
A new noise broke into the silence: Gibraltar started snoring on the sofa that was at the center of the aircraft.   
Lifeline sitting next to him was ready to slap him but at the same time she was too busy watching the new girl thinking: ‘’She seems pretty as dangerous…’’  
Sitting to the right of Gibraltar there was Crypto immersed in one of its holographic screens intent on seeking every single possible information about this Loba. ‘’Andrade... I heard of it somewhere’’  
Octane, Bloodhound and Caustic were absent, probably in their rooms.  
Wattson began humming as she arranged the Pathfinder’s screen creating sparks everywhere.   
The robot was strangely silent. The two were not worried in the least about the disaster caused by the girl sitting not far from them but they were thinking about the same thing: ‘’A new friend!’’  
In the farthest and darkest corner of the ship someone was gingerly observing Loba. In the dark one could only glimpse two fixed yellow lights.   
Revenant had not moved at all since landing. ''Mmm… it's been a long time since a skinbag made me slip away into another body. Finally, something interesting happened in these useless games. I hope I don't have to break her fragile bones too soon. Hahaha! I just laugh at the thought that she had dedicated her whole life probably only for her personal revenge. Will my image have populated her nightmares properly? Well, if not, the nightmare will now be real for her. You must be prepared Loba...’’  
Loba quiet and a little pleased by the attention received by the other Legends turned to the monster who was still peering at her.   
Her pretty face became frightening. Her gaze was so intense that her eyes looked like fire.   
<< Stop staring at me, Demonio! You make me sick…>>   
Her voice thundered so loudly that all the Legends that were staring at her suddenly stopped.   
Except for Revenant who made a frighteningly croaking sound that could very well have come directly from hell or Gibraltar's stomach.  
He smiled at her in the dark.   
<<As you wish princess >>  
Now the eyes of Loba seemed to be able to shoot energy rays like the Charge Rifle.  
Loba loudly hit the floor with her precious stick but the accumulated tension was dampened by a louder noise in the room.   
Mirage had started dancing with his clone wildly and shot a glance at Loba with a wink.   
<<You hear the music, don't you? Do you want to dance with one of us? >>  
Lifeline grinned. Crypto lifted his eyes off the screen only to raise them to heaven.   
The only music you could hear came from the headphones that Mirage had forgotten to remove.  
Loba changed expression in an instant and laughed.   
<<Then I will dance with him>>  
One of the two Mirages pointed himself in surprise and held out his hand to Loba just before he disappeared.   
The only one left looked at the girl with total disappointment. <<Why they never choose the one and only Mirage. I'm sorry! You…>>  
<<You got **bamboozled**!>>  
Mirage turned to the voiceover.  
<<Hey! Don't steal my words! It seems to me that you have had enough chatter!>>  
Lifeline laughed: <<Don't take it. I prevented you from babbling like you usually do>>  
<<We will see who mumbles on the battlefield. Whoever laughs first laughs well. Ah Ah>>  
Loba smiled. ‘’More than fighters they look like comedians. I'm almost sorry to shoot these people. Well except one of course…’’  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement.

  
_-In approach to the launch area-_

  
A scream frightened Loba.   
<<Hoooooooho!>>  
A boy or what was left of him started hopping around the room.   
Another scream frightened her.  
<< Stop it Silva! You know how to make yourself known?! >>.   
Lifeline snorted at her words thrown into the void and was surprised that she hadn't even woken up her neighbour on the sofa.   
Caustic entered the room and took a quick selfless look at Loba and a long smug look at the completed work of Miss Paquette.   
Bloodhound walked towards Revenant while Arthur fluttered in the middle of Crypto and Gibraltar making them jump on the sofa.  
<< Warriors don't fall asleep. The battle is imminent! >>  
<< Ok!! I understand! >>   
<< Mmm… I was sleeping?>>  
Bloodhound held out their arm waiting for the return of their crow.  
Loba looked up at the monitors as they flickered images of each Legend.   
''So that's how teams are chosen ''  
<<I hope not to end up in one of the two teams in duo like the other time...>>  
Loba turned to Mirage. <<Will there be duo teams?>>  
Mirage smiled: << Well I'll make an exception for you>>  
The three screens showed the first group of three Legends:

  
**Gibraltar**  
**Bangalore**  
**Lifeline**

  
Lifeline snorted and followed Gibraltar as he stretched towards one of the launch platforms. Bangalore joined them.  
The platform descended causing a strong draft of air to enter the cockpit.  
The screens continued in their choices.   
This time a group of two:

  
**Revenant**  
**Loba**

  
Silence returned only broken by a fake cough of Mirage and the creaking of Octane's moving legs.   
Loba took a long breath and quickly made her way to the platform.   
''Obviously! I bet someone manipulated the result''  
Without making a sound, Revenant followed her in silence, grinning.  
Crypto nodded to something on his screen.  
The next team was:

  
**Mirage**  
**Wraith**

  
The two looked at each other puffing.  
''A team of two…uff I knew it! I hope not to be an idiot or... too much cool for her''  
''Not this idiot again''  
Fourth team matching:

  
**Wattson**  
**Octane**  
**Caustic**

  
<<Wow! If Dr. Caustic is there, everything will be fine. I elect(ron) you as Jumpmaster ihihih >>  
Caustic gave a small smile that went out as soon as he noticed the other noisy teammate.   
<< YOU! don't get us into trouble >>   
<< No problemo amigo! I will follow you >> '' If you can follow my step, uhuuuh! ''  
Last team:

  
**Crypto**  
**Pathfinder**  
**Bloodhound**

  
<< Oooooh! Ready friends? I am. Check out Crypto! Wattson did an impeccable job! >>  
Crypto nodded without looking at what was on the screen of the joyful robot.   
Bloodhound stood still while Arthur croaked to their companions.   
Path and Crypto looked at him intimidated but after some stroking of their owner he calmed down.  
Finally, the announcer proclaimed again:

  
_-Prepare for launch-_


	2. 1st Battle: Round 1

<<Let’s land here>>  
Revenant as soon as he put his foot on the ground, he immediately started looking for a weapon nearby.  
Loba looked around for a moment.  
They were located near The Cage in the loot areas sheltered by black walls that ran around the tower.  
Three purple objects not far away caught her attention.  
With a smirk she turned around the corner to appropriate of the goods before the demon, but, as soon as she saw what was there, she was disappointed.  
''Two Hammerpoints and a Sniper optic’’  
She sighed. ''As if that wasn’t enough there isn’t even the shadow of a weapon around but only Energy ammo and a white stabilizer ''  
A shadow behind her made her jump.  
<<No weapon, mm? I don’t do anything with an unarmed skinbag... Keep this! I give you the best weapon I have found >>  
Loba raised an eyebrow to the Mozambique thrown on the ground.  
Revenant took one of the two Hammerpoints.  
Loba did the same.  
<< What other weapons did you find? >>  
Revenant grinned. << You don't want to know >>  
Loba looked at him very badly.  
<< A tip: don't provoke me or you will regret it >>  
Revenant didn’t listen and pointed to a loot capsule. << Don't follow me, you make too much noise. If you need to pick something go to the other side>>  
Loba laughed: << I don't need to loot that is there, the loot will come to me... 1 minute is enough >>  
Revenant ignored her and went to the capsule.  
Loba took his cane and lurked behind one of the black walls. Then she tapped it on the ground and it opened to form a diamond-shaped hologram.  
Meanwhile Revenant found a Purple Body Shield but as soon as he tried to catch it a blue lightning flashed across the area making a loud noise. He remained on alert. '' I knew there was an enemy nearby '' He turned to take the armor but it was gone. In its place began a blue trail that reached the place from which he had arrived.  
Angrily he took the nearby White Body Shield realizing that it was floating and the nearby weapon, a Flatline, then ran towards the origin of the sound. At that moment Loba closed the Black Market. She was carrying an R301 and a purple light surrounded her. << Oops! You are too late>>  
<< You really make too much noise… >>  
Revenant at that precise moment did not feel safe. By now he knew very well that feeling of a silent gaze with murderous intent before the attack. He knew it well because it was his job. Not to mention all the times he found himself in the last moment of his life. He could almost foresee and savour it.   
The vain attempt of a skinbag to take him out.  
Suddenly he threw himself into the shelter of the black wall while a sniper shot landed in the point on the ground that a moment before was under his feet.  
Revenant peered through the narrow opening that was in the center of the wall the smoke trail left by the blow.  
<< Longbow… from up on The Cage >>  
Loba looked at the spot and saw a dark hair. She was the ‘policewoman’ of the Legends, Bangalore. She was patiently waiting for one of the two to come out of the hiding place, even a piece of clothing. Her attention had probably been drawn to her Black Market. '' Too bad she missed Demonio''  
Meanwhile Revenant was crawling slowly outward from the opposite side, but another blow passed near him.  
<< Well…it's time to become shadows >>  
He joined his hands and then opened slowly raising them while out of nowhere the Totem appeared. He glanced at Loba.  
Loba blurted out <<Forget it!>>  
<< Know it that if you die or fall to the ground, I leave you alone to cry >>  
<<You clearly underestimate me >>  
Revenant activated the Totem and turned into a worse monster.  
Loba tried not to think about that time…she will think about her revenge later.  
She took her anger and threw the bracelet through an opening in the tower. The instant later she disappeared.   
Meanwhile Revenant was trying to avoid the blows as approached the wall of the building. He started to climb it very quickly. Before reaching the top, he launched his ability on the point where there has to be Bangalore. '' Target hit... and now shut up!''. With a jump he landed on the roof and started shooting with the Flatline until he ran out of ammo. Bangalore meanwhile changed weapon and tried to hit him with a shotgun. She took away part of his shield but in response he knocked her down with a blow of P2020 << This is how you use it, Loba >>  
He looked around but saw no one. A blow came from behind him. someone had just arrived on the zipline. It was Gibraltar, luckily with a Mozambique. In response he hit him in the head but another blow from who knows where hurt him returning him to the Totem.  
He found himself sheltered again by the black walls. A woman was looking at him from above. << Where the hell were you?!>>  
Loba snorted. << As soon as I saw the rest of the team into the tower I slipped away .. they are too many and better equipped than us >>. << I knew you were useless >> She rolled her eyes and threw something on the ground << Here! it's the only thing I managed to take before I ran away >>  
It was a Med Kit.  
Revenant grinned and mocked her: << Thank youuuu~, Loba >>  
She made a disgusted face. << Ugh! Let's get out of here before they visit us >>

* * *

  
<< Everything ok? >>   
Lifeline had just pulled over Bangalore and now D.O.C. is treating her together with Gibraltar.  
<< You had to follow him... the Totem is certainly in the direction I was shooting with the sniper >>  
<< Sorry Bang, I can never leave a partner on the ground. Plus, that girl, Loba would ambush us >>  
Gibraltar sighed << We tried to chase her while you were here with Revenant, but she dematerialized and *puf* was gone >>  
Bangalore stood up. << That Loba... leave her to me >>

* * *

  
<< _I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING- I’M HIGH ON BELIEVING-THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEEEEE~_ >>  
Mirage began to sing out loud. Every now and then he stopped to listen if there was any other noise in response to his voice but every time there was total silence. His holographic clone had sat bored watching him while he looted or maybe was simply on standby.  
Meanwhile Wraith was passing from door to door so as not to leave loot alone to itself.   
They had been lucky. They had landed at the Repulsor and all the time they didn't have to worry about the enemies. The other Legends had landed more likely at the center of the map to stay in the safe zone.  
Their plan for now was to take a long tour of the island and then get to the center of the ring and take by surprise the last remaining team that probably will be exhausted from previous fights.  
Wraith was calmer than usual. She was even humming something.  
'' How nice to have a clear mind for once ''  
When she was satisfied with the loot she headed for Mirage.   
<< What are you doing sitting there? >>   
He stared at her without moving. She raised an eyebrow.  
<< What's up? You lost your voice by singing? >> '' Behind you ''  
Wraith turned as Mirage, the real one, was sneaking up behind her.   
<< Ugh, you ruined my joke! >>  
Wraith shot him a glare that turned off his smile instantly.  
<< Are you equipped? >>   
Mirage showed her a Wingman and an R-99.  
<< Nobody stops me with these… never...nobody stops me anyway! Well, I won't stand still. How are you put? >>  
She showed him a Havoc and an Eva-8. << I have enough ammo>>  
An electronic female voice echoed into the air.

  
_-WARNING: Ring closing-_

  
<< The first round of the ring is starting and according to the map this area won’t be in the safe zone. We must go to the middle of the island. We will pass near the Labs towards the Capacitor and finally we will turn around the cliff to go towards the Containment. However, if we see that the ring tightens so as not to make this path possible, I will use the portal to be able to get out alive throughout the possible battles that we will find at the center. All clear? >>  
Mirage stared at her for a while, nodding slowly then he replied: << Can you repeat from the ‘first round’? >>

* * *

  
<<Huuuuuuuhu !!>>  
Octane was jumping from one trampoline to the next in the Gauntlet regardless of Caustic's killer gaze.  
He had had to divert the landing from the Bunker to this runway because the boy had detached himself from the group.   
The man was already meditating on how to torture him in his next experiments, but this didn’t console him. '' That crazy guy would do anything... he would have fun anyway…but I don't want happy guinea pigs ''  
Meanwhile Wattson was setting up barriers at various strategic points and nothing could distract her during the work. It took so much excitement that it seemed she was decorating a house.   
Caustic had set some traps here and there but without exaggerating as that area would be out of the ring in a few minutes.  
At that moment Octane had managed to take the Purple Body Shield that was inside the circle of fire. With a leap he reached Wattson.   
<< Keep chica! >> He gave her the armor.   
<< Mercy beaucoup! You are the best companion you could wish for >>  
<< No problemo! But I want to ask you a favor in return... will you jump with me in the circle of fire? I'm dying to find out if two people can get through together. It will be spectacular! >>  
The girl looked at him puzzled. << It seems a dangerous thing...I don't think we have time for this >>  
Despite wearing glasses and a mask, disappointment could be felt on Octane's face. << Uff... there is always time for a jump…>>  
Wattson did not want to see him sad and gave in.  
<< Okay. But then promise me that you will follow Dr. Caustic's instructions >>  
Octane revived and jumped euphoric on the place << You can count on it! >>  
Caustic looked at the orange horizon that was rapidly approaching in their direction. Then he turned to his team and almost had a heart attack. This time the speed fanatic had involved Miss Paquette in his follies. They jumped on the same trampoline in unison but when they crossed the circle only Octane managed to reach the other end of the track. Wattson had fallen outside and had small burns on one sleeve.  
<< OCTANE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! >>   
Both went to rescue Wattson.  
Octane was upset << Everything okay? Sorry I didn't want you to hurt yourself. It was my mistake... >>  
Caustic took him by the neck << Does it seem time to involve one of the brightest minds present in the game in these vulgar bullshit from filthy maniac insects like you? >>  
Wattson was already on his feet and was giving small strokes to his sleeve << Huuuuuhu! It was fun! You should try it too Dr. Caustic! But now I'm afraid we should run away from my shocking ring! Allez!>>  
Caustic let go of the boy badly and nodded. He took one last look at Octane and started running.  
The boy looked at Wattson mortified and pointed to his back << Do you prefer that I brought you? >>   
She shook her head << There is no need. I'm fine. And I don't want to put a brake on your speed >>  
She winked at him and followed Caustic. Octane smiled and took charge with the Stimpack.

* * *

  
Above the Market there was the hum of something flying. First it circled all around the area then stopped in front of giant banners whose contents were invisible to everyone's eyes.  
<< There are no teams around… well >>  
Crypto turned off the screen and left his drone suspended in mid-air above the building.  
Something metallic touched him on the shoulder.   
<< Hey friend! I checked with the nearest transmitter where the next ring is located. We have to go toward the Bunker>>  
The hacker without turning nodded << Perfect…if there will be teams already there or that have passed by we will know immediately. Let's be careful, we will calmly take out the enemies before they even know it >>  
Bloodhound reached the two companions with a Triple Take in hand. They aimed them with the purple Variable Sniper making the typical noise of the Precision Choke resonate. The two instinctively backed away. The hunter finally put the weapon behind their back << This can be useful >>

* * *

  
'' Maybe we sowed them ''  
Loba took a breath. They had been running for a long time without even looking back to make sure they weren't followed.  
She turned around. From the place where they were, they could see the Containment in the distance to the right and the area immediately outside the Bunker dotted with wooden houses on the far left.   
The structure in which she was staying was divided into two floors and two houses which at her first glance were "special" and full of precious loot.  
Loba started rubbing her hands. Meanwhile Revenant had already disappeared beyond the door that led to a room located under the hill just near the vertical zipline.  
As soon as Loba entered the larger building she found various extended third-level mags and stabilizers. The floor was full of bombs of all kinds and Energy ammo. '' What should I do to get Light rounds? ''  
The girl snorted and took the stick to activate her Ultimate. Something caught her attention on the list.   
'' Farewell Mozambique, welcome L-Star ''  
Finally, all those ammo on the ground made sense. Unfortunately, even on the Black Market there were no Light ones. She retrieved a Phoenix Kit from the list and prepared to close everything.   
But something stopped her. ''Alright then! I'll also let the Demonio take something ''  
At that moment she noticed that the room was emptier than before.   
Revenant had sneaked in and collected all the bombs. Loba frowned at him as he was already rummaging in her Boutique without even asking for permission. He had taken the Blue Body Shield and Backpack. Immediately afterwards he dropped the P2020 and all the Light rounds left to the ground. << Take that >>  
She looked at him perplexed: << Don't think that I will thank you, Demonio. Anyway, why did you raid every single bomb in the room? >>  
He laughed in a sinister way: << I want to play a bit >>  
Loba wrinkled her nose << What are you? A brat?>>

_\- Round 2: Beginning Ring Countdown –_

<< Look, we must hurry. We need to recover other stuff like Shield Cell or Syringes etc. Before going to the Bunker, I would make a detour to the Containment, ok? >>  
<< Then you are not so useless… >>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have fun reading this story *-*  
> I started to write it just to relax myself and because Apex Legends lore it's so interesting and open to many interpretations.  
> Sorry for the bad english, I'm not very good at writing so I'm open to suggestions to improve myself. Thank you!


End file.
